


Dear Diary: Chaos in Baker Street

by Anarion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chaos, Established Relationship, Explosions, Food (in a manner of speaking), Humor, I know I am shocked too, M/M, Not a 221b ficlet!, Poor John, Sherlock Being a Drama Queen, Slash, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: Dear Diary,[I am by the way still wondering why I agreed to this particular experiment, but can I ever say no to Sherlock? Clearly not.]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31





	Dear Diary: Chaos in Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolamousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolamousse/gifts).



Dear Diary,

[I am by the way still wondering why I agreed to this particular experiment, but can I ever say no to Sherlock? Clearly not. Okay, here goes nothing]

Today started with four tiny explosions in the kitchen that nobody reacted to at first, because explosions are pretty much a given in 221b at any time.

Since I couldn’t smell any smoke and it didn’t seem like anything (or anybody) was on fire, I finished my tea before I went to investigate. Turns out Sherlock tried to cook eggs and seriously, _how_ can you fuck that up? Apparently, he forgot about them in favour of who-knows-what and – who would have thought? – eggs do explode when you forget about them. You could even say they ‘eggsplode’! [I can almost hear Sherlock: ‘Really John? I bet you feel terribly clever right now!’ And I have to say, yes, I do!]

Sherlock’s solution, when I made him clean up, was to throw the whole pot away, which I objected to at first, because he’d only borrowed it from Mrs Hudson last week, but he explained that he’d used it to cook eyeballs and that Mrs Hudson probably would not want it back anyway and I had to agree. And now that I think about it, I’m really glad those eggs didn’t end up on anybody’s plate…

He left the rest of the clean-up to me, because, “I already went through all the trouble of making you breakfast, the least you could do is help me clean up, John,” and he was gone before I even had time to say that the breakfast he ‘made’ me apparently only consisted of eggs, which were now splattered all over our kitchen. 

Mrs Hudson kindly offered to help clean up, which in the end cost us 5 plates and her threat to never enter the flat again, but at least she found the missing tarantula.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime in 2020 Atlin Merrick came up with her story idea [Dear Diary: Baker Street Edition.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626682/chapters/62206174) She told me about it and after laughing for 10 minutes I jotted down a few ideas because I was so amused by the format.  
> Being me, I then promptly forgot about it again.
> 
> **Today is Chocolamousse's birthday and what better day to dust this off and make it shiny? :)  
>  Happy birthday, darling Chocola! You make this fandom a brighter place! ❤️ **
> 
> _PS: The incident with the eggs? Yeah, I had that flatmate too!_


End file.
